Naruto no Basuke
by TurboAce
Summary: Konoha high school one of the best of the five major schools in the land in basketball which consists of Konoha themselves, Suna the most recent champion, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Konoha produced some of the best basketball players in history with the best being named hokage of their generation. That is the dream of Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no Basuke Chapter 1

Konoha high school one of the best of the five major schools in the land in basketball which consists of Konoha themselves, Suna the most recent champion, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Konoha produced some of the best basketball players in history with the best being named hokage of their generation. That is the dream of Naruto Uzumaki.

This is Naruto's first year in his high school and he's already good at basketball so he and friends made the team easily. He and all of his friends now want to win the championship for their upperclassman Neji and Lee. The basketball team at Konoha has gone down in recent years with only Lee and Neji being the only remaining upperclassmen so they couldn't even participate last year having to team up with freshmans luckily Naruto's friends make up more than enough for a full team

Naruto's best friend Sakura became their trainer with the rest of their female friends becoming cheerleaders, however he didn't know that an arrogant ace will be transferring to their school in the future

Since basketball doesn't start until the winter Naruto had to struggle through 3 months of school to be able to play basketball, albeit soccer was good in the fall but it only lasted a month, after a few weeks of conditioning from Gai they were ready to start practice with a scrimmage

"Alright my youthful players we will start our official first practice with a half court scrimmage, Neji! Lee! pick your team" said Gai

"Choji" Neji started off

"Kiba" Lee picked

"Shikamaru"

"Naruto"

"Alright lets start!" said Gai until he felt someone tap on the shoulder

"Um excuse me" asked Shino while adjusting his glasses "Which side do I play on?"

'I didn't see him' "You will play whichever side needs a sub um…"

"Shino"

"Shino"

Neji, Shikamaru and Choji kept their shirts on while as Lee, Naruto and Kiba went shirtless to differ the teams making it shirts vs skins

"Rules are that 1.) this is not streetball 2.) we are playing team 21 meaning if the other team misses and your team gets it you have to take it back outside the three point line 3.)Losers will have the ball after that 4.) have fun" said Kakashi as he momentarily looked up from his inappropriate book "Lee's team will have first ball"

Naruto started off with the ball with Shikamaru marking him, Neji marked Lee out wide and Choji marked Kiba under the basketball. Shikamaru already knowing what Naruto can do being his friend since middle school was being wary.

Lee started to shake off Neji, Naruto saw Lee and through his a good pass where he was outside the three point line, Lee knowing he wasn't that good at three's was about to drive the ball but he saw Naruto open in the middle calling for the ball with his hands, Lee passed him the ball leading Naruto to go up for the layup, Choji saw this as Shikamaru was still trying to find Naruto went to stop Naruto but as Naruto was laying the ball up he passed the ball to Kiba who made the dunk.

on the sidelines Shino, Kakashi, Gai and Sakura their trainer was watching the game Shino and Sakura knew what had happened but Kakashi and Gai didn't but Kakashi had a guess

"Kakashi did you see what happened" asked Gai as went really fast for him

"Kinda but yeah it went really fast it seems as if Naruto already knew what would happen so he moved to the next play before even Lee himself knew what to do with it" said Kakashi

"Naruto is an excellent passer plus in addition to that he played for so long he already knows where he needs to go for the next play" answered Sakura knowing him the longest

Since its losers ball Neji started off with the ball with Lee marking him, he used his special skill to pass the ball to Choji who later'd dunked the ball in

"Neji has this unique he calls byakugan where he can see the whole court so he makes the best passes" said Gai seeing Sakura's confused stare since Neji shouldn't have been able to see Choji with Lee on him

After a while Sakura Shino and eventually everyone else realized what everyone was good at, Kiba was very aggressive making it hard for people to stop him, Shikamaru was good at pinning his opponent down, Choji was excellent at defense and Lee was very fast. Shino still hasn't played yet

"Kiba switch with Shino!" said Gai as Shino made his way on the court. The score was Lee's team with 16 and Neji's with 17 as it was going back and forth until Kiba got blocked by Choji and Neji scored a 2 pointer

Naruto smirked as he saw Shino get on the court getting marked by Choji, Naruto already knew what Shino could do, Naruto and Shino nodded to each other already knowing what to do

Naruto started the ball off again with Shikamaru on him, unknown to most of the people there Shino shook off Choji easily and was making his way outside the 3pt line with Naruto already making the pass to him. Shino shot it and made it making Lee's team go from 16 to 18 since 3 pointers are worth 2 points in 21

Meanwhile Kakashi and Gai were trying to figure out how Shino got past Choji's good defense but Sakura knew "Shino has very little presence (yes he is basically kuroko) so its hard to keep an eye on him but it gets easier the more you play with him thats why Naruto found him before someone else did since Naruto played with him in middle school." said Sakura clearing up the confusion

"But didn't Choji play with them too?" asked Gai

"Yes but since Shino hasn't played until now his presence is at a minimum so after awhile Choji will be able to guard him just fine"

"I see that could be a valuable secret weapon" commented Kakashi

"It is since Shino would be our sixth man to throw off the other team" said Sakura

"Our?"

"In middle school I played on the boys team since there wasn't a girls team"

"Interesting"

The score then went to 20-20 and in 21 you have to win by two points meaning one team needs to shoot a 3 pointer or score, stop the other team from scoring and score once again. Naruto had the ball and this time Neji marked him for the absolute best chance he can steal whatever pass he threw causing Naruto to smirk

"Can you guys tell Neji that unlike himself Naruto doesn't only pass" said Sakura knowing what Naruto was going to do

Naruto started dribbling with insane speed and ball handling skills causing even Neji to get thrown off and trip by Naruto's ankle breaker, Choji and Shikamaru already knowing Naruto would break past Neji started to double team him

'Now he has to pass' thought Kakashi

Naruto broke past Shikamaru and then rolled behind the 3 point line and shot it with a fadeaway with Choji still marking him and made the shot

"Naruto has good speed, agility, passing, and is a clutch shooter along with his unpredictable dribbling" commented Sakura

After the game Gai told the team when their first game was and said jerseys will be given in a week, while Kakashi told them the current starting lineup being:

C: Choji

PF: Kiba

SF: Lee

SG: Neji

PG: Naruto

"Naruto and Neji you will be a combo guards meaning on offense Naruto is Point guard and Neji's shooting guard while on defense Neji's will guard the point guard and Naruto will guard the shooting guard" said Kakashi

Elsewhere

"Alright Mr. Uchiha we have your paperwork worked out so you are now a student here at Konoha High and you can play any sport you would like" said the Shizune the secretary

"Thank you" he said

"Tell your brother Itachi I said hi"

"Hn" he responded


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha vs Kiri The practice match

"Alright guys we have new player joining us he just transferred here the other day" said Kakashi as he used his hands to present the new player

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke confidently knowing the Uchiha reputation

"I see you're from that Uchiha family know for having good basketball players" said Neji taking the position as acting as the leader of their captain-less team "I'm Neji Hyuga, That's Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba and Shino and shes our trainer Sakura" he said as he introduced them and he put his hand out for a handshake which was never received

"I'm starting in our practice game today got it" Sasuke said with a commanding tone

"What makes you think that Sasuke-kun?" asked Lee

"Because I'm your ace and ya'll need me if you want to win the championship" said Sasuke

"Who says you're the ace if anything I'm the ace" said Kiba

"Hn, one on one first to five is the ace" challenged Sasuke as Kiba accepted the challenge

The team coaches and Sakura all went to the sidelines with the players and Sakura sat on the bench while the coaches decided to stand

"Why aren't you the ace you're better than Kiba" whispered Sakura to Naruto

"Because I'm not the one to put either one of these guys in their place" Naruto whispered back

"Since you said that would make you the most appropriate one to put them in their place" commented Shikamaru hearing their conversation as Sakura nodded in agreement while Naruto decided to watch the match

"Losers first" said Sasuke as he gave the ball to Kiba to start off with ball

Kiba started by dribbling the ball very fast trying to start off by throwing the young Uchiha off but Sasuke kept up with it fine. Kiba tried to force his way past Sasuke but Sasuke held his own well enough. Sasuke saw what Kiba was doing and stole the ball, took the ball outside the 3pt line and shot it quickly and made the shot

Sasuke-Kiba 2-0

Kiba started off with the ball again he drove the ball in the paint but Sasuke kept up with him then Kiba rolled around him and put the ball in the basket with a layup

Sasuke-Kiba 2-1

Sasuke drived the ball in the paint as Kiba kept up with he spun around him just like KIba did to him and put the ball in the same way

Sasuke-Kiba 3-1

"Was that the same exact move Kiba did?" asked Choji

"Yes its a Uchiha clan specialty they can copy others moves and use them as their own" said Kakashi sounding fairly familiar with it himself "It's why the Uchiha are known as copycats"

"So they just see the other player do something and they can intimidate it perfectly?" asked Shikamaru

"Well they can only copy whatever the can do themselves, since Kiba and Sasuke have similar builds it wasn't much of a change but it probably be harder to copy someone smaller or bigger such as Naruto or Choji than him since their sizes play a role in the moves they use" said Kakashi "And if lets say Kiba was faster than Sasuke then Sasuke would have to put his body to the limit to intimidate it"

"Winner Sasuke with the score of 5-3 meaning to their agreement Sasuke will replace Kiba's starting role of power forward" announced Gai as he brought forth a box containing items in it

The whole team gather around Gai trying to peek in the box and were excited to see what they contained

"These here are your jerseys they already have your names on them so go and find them and sorry Sasuke you weren't here so we didn't know what number you wanted so we gave you the number next in line since the guys all went in numerical order" said Gai as he apologized to Sasuke who paid him no mind as he got his jersey "Put them on now since as Sasuke said we have a practice match here so we need to look professional"

The home jerseys were mostly white with green outlines and light and thin green vertical stripes with the letters in a red color which included their numbers front and back Konoha on the front and and their last names on the back

#1 Neji Hyuga

#2 Rock Lee

#3 Choji Akimichi

#4 Shikamaru Nara

#5 Shino Aburame

#6 Kiba Inuzuka

#7 Naruto Uzumaki

#8 Sasuke Uchiha

The other team came in while as Konoha was warming up by doing layups, the other team wore a dark blue jerseys with white lettering and black outlines according to Sakura who did research on the other team they only had three noticeable players otherwise they would be the weakest of the five schools but they're still a challenge

The two teams huddled in their respective groups getting ready for the practice match

"They don't seem that strong" commented Sasuke showing disappointment all over his face "They seem to calm like there hiding something that won't be that hard to beat"

"Kiri is known for not showing their true ability until the situation ask for it meaning if they go all out is only because we're going all out" said Kakashi "their notable players are the point guard small forward and power forward, meaning Naruto, Lee, Sasuke be on guard so our best bet at scoring will be with Neji and Choji but they have a good size center so it won't be easy"

"Captains!" Called the referee for the captain of each team

"Their captain is their point guard so Naruto go up there as well" said Kakashi as Naruto left "we'll be running a man to man defense as for offense its whatever the situation asks for" he said with an eye smile "Naruto and Neji will make the plays go so follow their instructions"

1st quarter Konoha-Kiri 0-0

Choji won the jump ball and passed the ball back to Naruto to start the game, Naruto was marked by the other teams captain who was also a first year named Chojuro he had blue hair and he wore glasses but after meeting him he knew he was very shy he looked at his team Sasuke was marked by their the second of the three notable kiri players Haku, he was a third year who matched Sasuke in size and was marking really well where Sasuke couldn't shake him off for an open look, and the last notable player was marking Lee he was Suigetsu not much known except he's better at attacking than defense.

Naruto passed to Neji as Naruto made a break to the middle Neji passed it right back to Naruto who was then checked by the center of the Kiri team, seeing this he passed to a now open Choji and dunked it in easily

2-0

Naruto and Choji high-fives, as they were getting into position for man to man Sasuke went passes and demanded to pass to him next time with no tricks, Naruto just looked at him as he looked back to his opponent Chojuro he saw something different based on the looked in his eyes through the glasses he looked ferocious like a shark ready for the kill, Chojuro was pushing his way through Neji since he is the point guard on defense, Neji was having some trouble by succeeded by making him pass to Suigetsu who quickly rolled around Lee for a quick long ranged shot Lee tried to keep on him when he rolled but he slipped up, Suigetsu made the shot as the rest of the team transitioned the ball Neji asked him what happened he responded

"There's a lot of sweat around him so I slipped on it" Lee said "No worries I have my youthful blood that will not make the same mistake twice" he said as Neji sweat dropped

2-2

Naruto dribbled the ball up and as he was 'demanded to do he immediately passed the ball to Sasuke no tricks just a simple pass which Sasuke caught easily he immediately tried to get passed Haku but was not letting him by, Choji signaled he could pass but Sasuke ignored him liking the challenge from Haku he immediately stepped back and tried a three but easily almost effortlessly blocked away leaving Sasuke shocked, luckily Naruto caught the ball and gave Choji the ball he deserved which easily dunked it in again

4-2

'Neji can barely handle their point guard, Lee gets tripped up by their small forward, and Sasuke can't beat their power forward' Kakashi thought while watching the game he looked over at the bench and found Kiba pissed, Shikamaru analyzing the game and Shino neutral 'maybe they can beat them? The five rookies that played together in middle school, I'll try them in the second half'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Turbo here sorry for lack of updates I 've had computer and school issues meaning I lost a lot of files and such :P**

**So I'm going to be updating more regularly thanks for the nice reviews and thanks to everyone who's following and/or favorited this story**

**I'll try to update more regularly especially since I can get more inspiration with the NBA playoffs going on plus Kuroko season 3 and Naruto anime still going**

**Here's chapter three this focuses more on the third quarter between Konoha and Kiri**

**And here is my question for you all which universe is better Kuroko no basuke (basketball with powers) or Naruto (ninja with powers)? personally I like naruto's more since I couldn't play within kuroko's universe I would probably be the Furihata of the team =P**

* * *

><p>Second half: Third quarter<p>

30-30

"Alright we might have to switch up the formation" said Kakashi as he and the rest of the team huddled together to look at his clipboard of a court with marker markings on it representing the players

Their point guard is named Chojuro he apparently gets more aggressive as the game goes on so if thats true then the fourth quarter will be a problem but let's not worry about that" said Kakashi as he then pointed to the small forward and power forward position "Their small forward suigetsu hozuki has a tendency to sweat a lot making the area around him very wet and slippery making it easy for him to get shots off while his opponents slip, and their power forward who i found out is their ace is Haku yuki good at offensive and defense he can make his opponents "freeze" on offense and defense which leads for him to have good shots, good blocks and good steals"

"So the question is can you four handle it?" Gai said as he directed his attention to Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee

"I'm fine" said Sasuke not choosing to believe he was having a problem

"I can do it coach i will use my fire of youth to stay on him for as long as possible" said Lee

"I will do what I have to do" responded Neji

"Believe it!"

"Alright Choji keep doing what you're doing and that's all go on and have fun" said gai

The five went on the court and waited since it was kiri's ball

"Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru get ready I'm subbing you in after a few minutes make sure you're ready" said Kakashi

"Right!"

With a new sense of determination konoha was ready

Chonju to dribbled the ball up to Neji and everyone got on their marks, chojuro passed to Haku and before Sasuke could even react he drove passed him and was going for the layup Choji went for the block but Haku passed to his own center for him to get the easy basket

32-30 Kiri

"Kiba go in for Sasuke" said Kakashi with a smudge of disappointment hidden in his voice

Choji passed the ball to Naruto to start Naruto quickly dribbled up the court and passed to Lee, Lee seeing that Suigetsu was having weak defense he decided to speed passed him but as he did he stumbled and momentarily lost the ball which allowed Suigetsu to steal it and go for the counterattack

Suigetsu went for the jump shot but Sasuke blocked it but it only got knocked into Chojuros hands who was guarded by Neji

Chojuro started to dribble slow confusing Neji since he saw many openings but that changed when he saw him coming forward Neji went for the steal but as soon as he went in Chojuro sped up greatly and avoided Neji easily and went for the three and made it

"Shikamaru for Lee , Shino for Neji" get ready

35-30 Kiri

"Substitution Konoha # 1, 2 and 8" said the referee

Neji, Lee, and Sasuke went off the court for Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba respectfully

Naruto called the whole team others for a quick game plan

"Naruto I'll be point guard for offense and defense and make the plays so Shino you stay on Suigetsu with your skill his sweat shouldn't matter much and Kiba don't get thrown off by Haku its like what I told you on the bench you will be fine" said Shikamaru as they all huddled together

"Alright this time lets focus the attacks around me, Kiba and Choji and I'll leave the to you guys, I mean remember the five freshman who going to take the world by storm" said Naruto

"Yeah and win the championship in our first year" added Kiba

"Then go for barbeque afterwards" commented Choji

"Its always about food with you" said Shino

"Alright lets take the lead before Lee and Neji come back and before that asshole messes up again" said Naruto

Konoha had the ball Naruto passed it to Shikamaru to start game again, Naruto shook off his mark causing Suigetsu to come and mark him but that just resulted for Naruto to pass to the now open Shino which caused Suigetsu to go back to Naruto who quickly got passed the ball back allowing him to shoot a three and make it

35-33 Kiri

"There pretty good as a team, they put Shino on Suigetsu so he wouldn't be affected by the sweat because he never stays on his mark the whole time anyways, plus with Shikamaru on Chojuro this opens up Naruto to have a higher chance at scoring" said Sakura

45-44 Konoha

"We finally took the lead so I guess its time to tell you why you can't beat Haku they way you are" said Sakura to Sasuke

"Hn and what is that because hes an idiot" said Sasuke

"Actually you're partially right" said Sakura as she shows him her notes she been keeping track of "Haku has an ability to predict what an opponent going to do, he has excellent defense so it makes his opponent stop and think, and in that moment where the opponent stops to think on what to do he goes in for the steal or block meaning you get thrown off because our smart ou like to think your next move through however with Kiba hes more in the moment kinda guy and he has animal instinct meaning he just naturally react to things haven't you noticed that you didn't do anything tricky in your match against him but he always kept up with you"

"Yeah"

"Yeah so he just doesn't worry about thinking and goes plus he's playing with his friends he knows to not worry because Naruto and the others got his back" added Sakura as the third quarter ends

60-59 Konoha


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth quarter 60-59 Konoha

"Everyone great job! We took back the lead were going to be putting back in Sasuke Neji and Lee so first Naruto and Choji do you need subs you have been playing all three quarters straight?" asked Kakashi

"Actually I wouldn't mind a sub I'm getting a little tired out there" said Choji as he was eating some chips

"Alright Kiba stay in and play center for Choji" instructed Kakashi

"Alright!" responded Kiba

" Naruto if what our intel says is correct then Chojuro will be giving you trouble in the fourth quarter" says Gai

"I also heard he was a candidate for the mizukage of this generation!" said Sakura nonchalantly as she nudged Naruto a little

" Neji" said Naruto to get his attention which he did "leave him to me on offense and defense I'll be the point guard from here on out"

Neji looked at Naruto and observed his posture had changed he went from relaxed to serious his eyes looked hungry for a challenge his hands twitching and as if he he was imagining things it seems as if his whisker birthmarks darkened and his fangs grew resembling a fox. Others saw this as well but the only ones who weren't affected by it were Sakura and Shikamaru.

" Alright don't mess up " said Neji

"Right"

Gai huddled the five starters together as Kakashi gave instructions " alright there plan is to throw us off with their point guard by having him go all out from the start but so are we were going to do an isolation with Naruto as the point somewhere coutingnon you for the first point against him while on defense their probably going to try the same thing but this time were doing a 2-3 man zone with Sasuke in the middle meaning if he gets pass Naruto I need you pick him up immediately and don't let him score well do that a few times before going back to how we started in the first quarter"

"Right!"

"Our ball lets win!" said Lee

"Yeah!"

Sasuke passed the ball in to Naruto to start the fourth quarter Naruto brought the ball up slowly to allow his teammates create him enough space for a one on one with Chojuro. Chojuro noticed this a showed a feral grin "you think doing a one on one will break me down cause I'm known to go all out in the fourth quarter well I don't go down that easily I'm the ace of this team not haku, not suigetsu, it's me and who are you? A regular player if you were the Uchiha I would have respected you but you're not"

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm all you're going to get so I wouldn't take me lightly" said Naruto

Naruto immediately went into a full drive but Chojuro kept up with "head on is not the way to-" said Chojuro until he lost sight of Naruto. Naruto did a perfect fake where he faked a full drive but rolled around him to go past him. Suigetsu saw this and went in for back up, Naruto dribbled between his legs a opulent times as he kept moving he did a quick spin that had opened up Suigetsu's Leg wide enough for Naruto to dribble the ball through them, as that happen and Suigetsu tried to catch up he slipped momentarily on his own sweat to delay his reactions. as Naruto went in for the layup Haku went for the block but Naruto key going making physical contact resulting in a foul but went for the double clutch and made the layup

The last play left everyone in shock even Konoha and the few bystanders watching well except for Narutos middle school friends who knew his skill set

"Naruto has perfect fakes making it appear as if he was in more than one place, he grew up playing street ball so hes very good at dribbling and since he can't dunk he focus a lot on his layups, if it wasn't for his height he would be a perfect small forward." said Sakura

Naruto had made his free throw from the foul pushing the score to 63-59 Konoha

It was now Kiri's ball as Kiri's center pass the ball in to Chojuro he dribbled the ball fast. Throwing Konoha slightly off at the speed at which they are passing ball to each other

'I would thought of what Kakashi thought and focus on Chojuro this quarter but there passing the ball more than any of the other quarters' thought Sasuke as he kept staying on Haku

The ball finally stopped at Chojuro who was at the corner of the court with Naruto still on him "I was wrong to underestimate you have great skill but to be a Kage you need something more than skill" said Chojuro

Chojuro passed the ball to Suigetsu who attempted a three but Lee regained his footing before hand went for the block but Suigetsu acted quickly and passed to Haku who faked a shot and passed to the middle meanwhile Chojuro went for the ball as Naruto is screened out by their shooting guard allowing Chojuro for the easy layup

63-61 Konoha

Naruto put his hand up for a sub which was received by him coming out for Shikamaru to come in he also our Choji back in for Kiba , Naruto took his seat next to Sakura and put a towel on his head and his eyes closed

"Naruto are you alright you were doing fine" asked Kakashi as he walked up to him

"I'm fine tell the guys to focus their offense around Sasuke until I get back" said Naruto as he kept his eyes close

"Alright I'll trust you on this" said Kakashi " But why come out now you're good at thinking on you feet and you were handling Chojuro better than anyone else so far"

"Nothing's wrong sensei I just want to see things from a different angle" Naruto said as he looked up at the game and saw Lee pass the ball to Neji to resume the game. Neji was being guarded by Chojuro, resulting to a pass to Shikamaru who was at the top of the court, Choji came from his spot to set up a screen which Shikamaru used to get a open space to drive towards the basket but was marked by the center resulting in him to pass to a now open Lee who shook off Suigetsu for an open look and received it for an easy layup

65-61

Chojuro brought the ball up against Neji, he passed to Suigetsu who quickly passed it back to Chojuro who quickly entered the shooting, he fired the shot off fast that Neji couldn't react fast enough plus Chojuro didn't shoot at the apex of his jump making it hard to stop

65-64

"You were right Sakura" said Naruto

"Of course I am your should know that by now" she responded

"What was she right about?" asked Shino slightly freaking out Naruto as he forgot who he has sat next to

"We were wondering about what made Chojuro deadly in the fourth quarter and not before" Naruto started to explain as everyone began to listen in "In the fourth quarter most players shooting percentage goes down especially when losing as the pressure would be higher at the end of the game. But Chojuro doesn't seem affected by it if anything he's more accurate"

" I see so when everyone else is doing worst he gets better" said Kiba starting to understand

" Right but what's worse is that he's the best 3pt shooter out of the five schools so when we have players that can barely make 2 point shots he will be making 3 pointers slowly pulling away" added Sakura

65-70 Kiri

"But Neji is good at defense if not the best he should be ready plus with the byakugan he should see it coming before anyone else" said Gai

"Yes but it's the pass that throws everyone off especially Neji" said Kakashi understanding where Naruto and Sakura were saying " When someone passes the ball your incline to see what happens and where it goes making everyone even Neji shifts their vision ever so slightly to the ball and receiver but the ball is pass back quickly so he can make a quick shot plus Chojuro seems to be able to shoot the ball sooner than most"

67-73 Kiri

"So Naruto I trust you know how to beat that" said Kakashi as he now understands that why Naruto had to observe

"I have an idea so sub me I when available" said Naruto as he got up to head in the game

67-75 Kiri

"Substitution White!"

Naruto went in for Shikamaru and Kiba went in for Choji and huddled the guys up "Alright I have an idea but it's only works if all of us do our job right

"Shut up and explain" said Sasuke upset that they were losing by 8 points

"Alright here's the plan"


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha vs Kiri practice game

67-75 Kiri 3:36 4th quarter

Konoha's ball

Neji decided to bring the ball up with the shooting guard guarding strangely enough since chojuro decided to stay on Naruto

"I acknowledge that you're a threat so I won't allow you to make a comeback" said Chojuro as he kept Naruto close

"Yeah but you forgot something, like you said before I'm not the Uchiha" said Naruto as he and Chojuro saw Neji pass to Sasuke who went into a full speed drive against Haku with no hesitation

'He's faster than before!' thought Haku as he attempted to catch up but was too late as Sasuke went in for the dunk

69-75 Kiri 3:10

"I admit I mildly forgot about the uchiha but Haku is doing a good job since his main job was to shut him down" said Chojuro

"Wait isn't he one of your main scorers why make him focus on defense" said as Naruto as he marked Chojuro

"You do what you have to, isn't that why you're marking me cause you feel you have the best chance of stopping" retorted Chojuro

Chojuro passed the ball to Suigetsu as Haku came to screen Naruto which worked as Chojuro received the ball he dribbled closer to the three point line and as got in shooting position Sasuke came in for the block

Realizing the trap Chojuro passed to Suigetsu hastily, but it was stolen by Neji, who pass the ball down to lee for a fastbreak and easy layup

71-75 2:57

'Naruto let himself get screened by Haku to have Sasuke who would have the best chance to block on me which also got rid of my pass to Haku, too much space between me and the basket for a pass through the paint leaving me to pass to Suigetsu which Neji saw with his byakugan since I honestly have more faith in Suigetsu than the other two passes I could have made' thought Chojuro as he recapped the last play

Suigetsu brought the ball up and passed to Chojuro who got marked by Naruto still "I don't care how good you are" said Chojuro as he went to a fast drive but was quickly cut off by Naruto, Chojuro quickly stopped and attempted a fake shot which Naruto also read resulting him trying once again for a drive but failed resulting to a quick spin and stepback for a quick three but Naruto had a hand up just in time but it didn't matter as since he waited until they both started to head down to shoot the ball resulting in a point

*whistle*"2 points!" said the ref since some had thought he made a three pointer

71 -77 Kiri 1:15

Chojuro looked down and saw that his front foot was just over the line "my goal right now is to stop your threes if that means you have to make two pointers instead fine but you are not going to pull ahead" said Naruto to Chojuro as Lee passed the ball into Neji to dribble the ball up he broke past his mark resulting in Haku to mark him but Neji passed to Sasuke for a wide open three

74-77 Kiri :48

" And it's not like we can't shoot our own threes" finished Naruto as he kept staying on Chojuro as Neji stayed on their own shooting guard and Kiba kept preventing their center a good pass in, Haku came closer to the half line for a closer pass which their center tried the pass to Haku but Sasuke had intercepted it

Sasuke went for a full speed for the fast break but Haku caught up to stop him Sasuke then did a pump fake then drove again, to go into a quick spin and stepback for a three which went in

77 - 77 tie :39

Konoha backed off to allow Kiri to bring the ball uncontested 'I can't believe that Uchiha brat copied me and since he's taller his step back went farther making his a three' thought a pissed Chojuro as he brought the ball in

:35

Naruto gave Chojuro a little space since he wasn't any where near the three point line 'and this blonde idiot isn't allowing anything to be easy, he probably subbed himself out just to study me'

:28

'Plus I can't just hold the ball since there will still be enough time for them to score. Even a three won't do much since they can make their own but...'

:22

Chojuro went full speed towards the three point line throwing Naruto very slightly off at the sudden speed, as if they read minds Haku came for the screen making Naruto and Sasuke switch marks, Chojuro went for a very believable fake which made Sasuke jump for the old be block " I'm disappointed I thought your so called sharingan couldn't see through that fake" taunted Chojuro who went for the three with the falling sasuke headed towards him

:17

But Naruto knock the ball out of Chojuro hands as he attempted the shot "You're right I'm disappointed too since I saw it too easily" said Naruto

LAST PLAY

Naruto pass the ball to Neji for the fast break but was immediately guarded by their shooting guard making it hard for a shot making him pass to Kiba

:15

Kiba was having a hard time trying to push back his opponent to make an easy post shot making him pass to Lee

:11

Lee tried to drive but again the floor was slippery by the guarding Suigetsu's sweat making him slide more than he would have liked putting him in a non favorable spot for a shot making him pass to Naruto

:08

Naruto tried to break loose of Chojuro but was having trouble, he made his way over to the right for more space but Haku decided to stop him by double teaming him

:05

Kiri figured they had more subs so if it did go into overtime they could outlast them so stopping them is priority

Naruto saw Sasuke go to the basket, they made brief eye contact knowing what they wanted, Naruto took a long step back so that he was closer to the half court line than the three point line. He threw the ball towards the basket

:03

Sasuke seeing it wasn't a shot jumped up to receive the ball for an alleyoop

:02

Sasuke seeing that he was to far away for a dunk had to lay it up

:01

The ball was hit across the backboard, bounced into the inside of the front part of the rim and then went through the net for the point

:00

"Konoha - Kiri 79-77, the winner is Konoha high school!"


End file.
